Kira's Adventures in the Who'niverse: Getting back to the Doctor
by Anestassia
Summary: Last thing Kira remembered was being with the Doctor on Platform One, then burning through the Time Vortex, and now, she finds herself in another universe, her body changed to that of a TimeLords. Now she finds herself jumping from one universe to the next, trying to find her way back to the Doctor. 2nd in the Kira in her Fandom's Series. Doctor/OC
1. Meeting at 221b Baker Street

Chapter 1: The Meeting at 221b Baker Street

Kira gave a great heaving gasp as her eyes shot open. Her body was burning. She wasn't sure how, or why, but it was burning. And it hurt. She twisted and turned, barely noticing that she was no longer in Platform One with the Doctor, instead she was traveling through the vortex, time and space twisting and forming around her. She burned gold as she fell through the vortex passing out from the pain of it all.

~8~

John Watson's POV

~8~

It was a normal day at baker street, or as normal as it could get with Sherlock around. Sherlock and I were sitting in the living room, I was enjoying my day off as Sherlock skulked about not having a case. That is, until a bright golden light filled the room. Just as quickly as the light appeared it disappeared, leaving behind a young girl. The girl looked to be about 4 or 5 years of age with long brown hair and freckles dusting her cheeks. She was wearing a purple sweater that ended somewhere around the center of her stomach with a blue tank top underneath. She had on dark blue shorts that had rose's printed all over them and a utility belt of sorts holding them up. She had thigh high socks that looked like a quilt with all the different colors and patterns stitched together and army green boots that reached her calf. The girl collapsed onto the floor, and shuddered a bit. I was stunned, unable to do anything other than stare, and I was happy to see that Sherlock shared my shock.

It wasn't until Mrs. Hudson entered to room, looking at the girl with worried, wide eyes and mentioning a thump that I snapped out of my initial shock and moved to help Mrs. Hudson set the girl on the couch. I set a blanket on her and checked her pulse before leaving to go get a wet washcloth to help cool her down. The poor girls pulse was far too fast and erratic to be healthy. For some reason she was burning up, probably what ever caused her to appear in a golden light. Once I was convinced that the child was as comfortable as she could be I settled down in the last free chair and waited for her to wake up. As I waited I watched the girl toss and turn in her sleep, her face scrunched up like she was having a bad dream. About an hour pass when she finally woke up. I waited to let her get accustomed to her surroundings before going to introduce myself and asking her how she'd gotten here.

~8~

Kira's POV

~8~

I woke with a groan, though my voice was a far too high pitched to be my own. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. First thing I noticed was that I was laying on a couch, and I had something wet on my forehead. I moved to sit up, but found myself tangled in a dark blue blanket. After a moment of struggle I finally got my arms free and noticed something dissasterous. My hands were too small to be my own. Infact, if I was to guess I'd say my hands were about as small as a 5 year old childs. I had barely gotten my upper body free from the confines of my cloth prison when a very familiar face made it's way into my field of vision. I stopped struggling to get out of the blanket wrapped around me as I stared up at the face of none-other than John Watson. He looked down at me with concern clear in his eyes as he moved to set his hand against my forehead, checking my temperature.

"Hmm, well it seems that you're temperature has finally dropped." John said, his tone just as worried as his eyes. He moved his hand down and grabbed my wrist, timing my heartbeat. "But you're heart is still going far to fast and erratic to be healthy. You might need to take a trip to the hospital Princess." John said, his gaze moving from my wrist to my eyes. I tilted my head and idely wondered why he seemed so tall. That is, until he asked his next question. "Princess, can you tell me your name and how old you are?" That was when it occurred to me that he wasn't tall, I was just short. And the reason why my hands were so small and chubby was because they were a childs hands. I moved to push the rest of the blanket off of my lower body but John stopped me with a hand on my own. "Is everything okay? Can you talk?" He asked. It seemed like John didn't know what to make of me.

"Um, I'm Kira. And last I checked I was 17 years old." I answered, watching in amusement as John's eyes widened in surprise at that statement. It seemed like he didn't believe me. "Um, I mean. I know I look younger, but trust me, I've lived for at least 17 years." I added. John seemed to contemplate this for a moment before kneeling down to look me in the eye.

"Kira, I can believe you, if you explain to me how. I mean, there's got to be a rational explanation for all of this." John said. I wondered if that was true, if he would really believe me, but I guess spending as much time as he did with Sherlock made the impossible seem possible. With a heavy sigh I thought about all the possibilities.

"Well, I'm sure it had to do with how I got here. I mean, I shouldn't even be here. Well, It's not like I should have been where I was before I was here but after being there being here is even more unlikely." I rambled on, trying to work everything out in my head when an idea came to mind. I turned towards John, who currently looked very confused, and asked the first question that came to mind. "John, how did I get here? Was there anything odd about the way I appeared?" I asked, curious. If I was right, that could explain everything and maybe more. John scratched the side of his head as he seemed to think about this.

"Well, you did appear in a flash of golden light." John answered, a little hesitant. That seemed to do the trick. Possibilities seemed to rush into my mind like wave after a broken dam. My mind was moving rapidly from possibility to possibility without stop. I remembered leaving the Doctor in a golden light, burning through the vortex as time and space moved around her. I remembered the pain in her chest along with the pounding in her skull. And it all made sense

"I think I know what happened!" I yelled out, causing John to jump a bit. "It must have been traveling through the Vortex! All of time and space moving around me must have changed my physical age! Oh it all makes so much sense now! But, it shouldn't. It shouldn't make sense at all. Maybe something else changed, maybe it changed my DNA as well. What was that you said? About my heartbeat being too fast and erratic?" I asked, finally stopping my ramble. John just nodded his head slowly, like he was a bit lost trying to listen to me. "Well then, did you just check through my pulse point or did you use a stethoscope?" I continued my questioning. If I was right, and oh how I hoped I was right, then that could be the most important detail.

"Uh, pulse point. Why? Does it matter?" John asked, obviously confused by my rambling and seemingly random questions. Instead of answering him I simply moved my hands to my chest, slightly surprised by how flat it was, but pushing that shock to the back of my mind so I could focus on the most important part. My heartbeat, or heartsbeat as it were. I had two. Two hearts, a larger, or at least more developed brain and if I'm right, I should have a respiratory bypass system. Oh that was just. That was just fantastic!

"Oh Dear Doctor John Watson it makes all the difference. All the difference in the world. You see, It's not that I've got an erratic heartbeat. Rather, it's I have two hearts. Two separate hearts beating in my chest. And do you know what that means? Oh what am I talking about, of course you don't. I'm a TimeLord. Or is it TimeLady? I suppose it's all up to the persons preference. Hmm, I'll be a TimeLady. That way it's stays as it should be, the Doctor being the last of the TimeLords. But how did I become one? Was it just the strain of traveling through the vortex? Oh no, that can't be right, I was changing before I traveled here. Maybe I've always been one? Oh well, that's a question for another day I suppose. Oh, I guess I'm getting off topic aren't I. Well then, back on topic. I think I changed, I became younger that is, due to the instability of a single person traveling through the time vortex without a case or 'ride' if you will. Traveling through time and space put too much stress on my body, so my body changed to compensate." I finished my explanation. Or, what was meant to be an explanation. John looked positively lost. I was about to try explaining again when a voice interrupted me.

"So your reasoning for being so young when you're not suppose to be is that the Time Vortex changed you? And I suppose you expect us to know what this Time Vortex is don't you Ms. Kira." A cold, calculative voice said. I turned around, trying to find the source of the voice. I knew that voice, it was oh so distinct. That, was the voice of Benedict Cumberbatch. Well, I suppose in this universe it's the voice of the great Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock walked into my field of vision, dressed in his pajamas and robe like he was too bored and lazy to get dressed properly.

"Yes well, I suppose you won't know what the Time Vortex is will you. Though I'm not sure how I'd go about explaining it. I suppose I could just say that it's a vortex where all of time and space meet, a place where, if one could travel through it, they'd have all of time and space as a destination. I suppose that's the best way of explaining it. Though, I can also say that there is more than one Time Vortex. At least, in theory there should be. There should be a Time Vortex for each and every separate universe in existence, and I suppose, for me to be here, those different Time Vortex's must converge and meet at certain points." I tried to explain. Sherlock seemed to understand what I was trying to say, if the look of concentration was anything to go by.

"Hm, interesting theory, but you have no way of proving it. So that is what it shall stay. A theory." Sherlock said, turning to walk away. But I couldn't let him do that. I wasn't quite sure why, but I needed him to understand and believe me. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was the best chance I had at finding a way to get back to the Doctor.


	2. I call an Old New Friend

**AN: Here's the next chapter. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! You guys are all so amazing and wonderful and you all deserve (insert favorite snack here)!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Call an New Old Friend**

* * *

"I can prove it if you'd like. I can't show you the Vortex, at least, not yet. But I can prove that I have future knowledge that no one should have unless they've witnessed your future." I said slowly, watching Sherlock's reaction. He seemed intrigued, but far from convinced. I knew it was dangerous, telling someone their future. I had to choose what I said carefully, make sure that it was something that wouldn't change the future to much. "Where are you? I mean, what was the last case you solved and how long ago was it?" I asked both Sherlock and John.

"Our last case? Don't you mean our first case?" John asked, obviously still confused. That little piece of information caused my eyes to widen in surprise. It was that early in their timeline?

"So that means that you've only gotten as far as 'A Study in Pink? That's just... so early in your timeline. Hm, then, if my memory's correct, your next big case will be-" Everything went golden as I fell back onto the couch, my body convulsing as I struggled to breath. Everything burned again, and I feared that I'd leave again, that I'd open my eyes and find myself in some other, new and far away place. The burning lasted for what felt like years but in truth, was only a few seconds.

I opened my eyes, unsure of when I closed them and looked around. I was still in 221b, with a concerned John and curious Sherlock standing over me. I moved my hand into my field of vision and was slightly relieved as well as disappointed to find that it was still the hand of a 5 year old.

"Well, that wasn't fun at all." I groaned, moving to sit up and run my hand through my hair. It was then that I noticed how long it really was and I grimaced. I hated having long hair. It's not that I had anything against long hair, It's just too hard to take care of. I turned towards John and Sherlock, surprised to see that they were still watching me with the same concerned and curious expressions as before. "What? What's wrong?" I asked, my tone becoming nervous. I just I wasn't quite sure why, part of me thought that I wasn't done changing. Or, as the Doctor would say, I was still cooking. And I was scared about what that change would turn out to be.

"Um. Y-Your eyes." John stuttered. I looked from John to Sherlock, waiting to see if either of them would explain what was so odd. After a moment of silence I stood up and ran to where I assumed the restroom would be, luckily I was right. I rushed into the room and stared at my reflection in a mixture of shock and aww. My eyes were, instead of there normal dark brown, a mesmerizing mix of gold, silver, blue, and purple. They looked, in all honesty, like the Time Vortex.

~8~

Sherlock Holmes POV

~8~

The girl was interesting, without a doubt, but she was an anomaly. Not only the way she appeared, or her odd changes in physical appearances, but her mannerisms as well. She acted and held herself like a young adult. I was, regrettably, surprised to see her appear in a flash of golden light. Though there are many ways to explain her sudden appearance with science and deduction, none of them fit quite right. There was always a blank space, an area left to chance. That was unacceptable. Now there was the odd seizure the child had that had further changed her physical appearance. She was, without a doubt, an anomaly I wished to get to the bottom of. A puzzle that I couldn't wait to solve. This child, no, this anomaly will not stay a mystery long. I will solve this puzzle soon.

~8~

Kira's Point of View

~8~

I was staring at my reflection in the mirror, trying to avoid looking into my eyes and instead focusing on the rest of my now younger appearance. I was shorter than before, barely reaching 3 feet tall, meaning I had to stand on my tippy-toes to see into the mirror. I studied my small pale chubby cheeks covered with pale brown freckles and dusted with the natural blush you'd see on every child's face. Basically, I looked like I did when I was really trully 5. I was happy to see that my cloths shrunk down to my new size and I wondered if the TARDIS had something to do with it. I hopelessly wished that I could ask the Doctor when I had a small light bulb go off in my head. I still had the phone. The special phone that the Doctor gave me. The special phone that could supposedly call people no matter what time or universe they were in.

With quick, small, trembling hands I reached into my utility belt and pulled out the phone as quickly as possible. It was a bit big and hard to hold in my small, child sized hands but I managed well enough. With quick, sure fingers I turned it on the same way the Doctor had told me and began playing around with it, trying to find the contact list so I could try and call the Doctor. It didn't take long for me to find the pre-programed number and press the call button. I waited with a bated breath as the phone rung. Once, twice, and then someone picked it up.

"Hello?" A familiar northern accent greeted. It was the 9th Doctor. I let out a small cheer of victory, running out of the bathroom and into the sitting room, a wide smile on my face.

"Doctor! Doctor, Doctor, Doctor! I've missed you oh so much! Though, mind you, I haven't been gone all that long but still. The fact stands that I've missed you. Ah, wait, you might not recognize me I'm-" I rambled into the phone in excitement, only to be cut of by the Doctor's own equally excited voice.

"Keeper! It's really you! It's been awhile since I've heard you this young, where are you now? Better question, when are you now?" The Doctor rambled on, surprising me with how excited he was and the name he called me. I was about to correct him when I remembered the writing on my wrist. That must be where he got it, or, where I got it. I wasn't quite sure yet.

"Yes well, Doctor dear. I'm currently in an Alternate Universe, but that's beside the point. The real question is when are you? What was the last thing that happened with you Doctor?" I asked. It was far from the reason why I called him, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was the Doctor. I remember how sad he was when he saw the writing on my wrist like he thought I was dead, the look of loss and devastation in his eyes when he realized that I had just met him, that I was a different person than the one he knew so well.

"Hm, well I just finished swimming away from a rather dramatic trip on the Titanic. We were there before, remember." The Doctor said, a far away sound in his voice, like he was remembering something from long ago.

"We've been there before, but, why are you there now Doctor? That's incredibly dangerous. Two of you in one place." I decided to play along. At this point I had no idea how the Doctor would react to the news that I wasn't who he hoped I was. I was positive that something was up. The Doctor wouldn't be this reckless unless he had no other choice.

"Well, I just. I mean. Y-You di-" The Doctor stumbled over his words, trying to find the right way to explain it. I knew what he was going to say, the first thing he said when he saw the Gallifrayen written on my wrist. That I died. I had to stop him, somehow tell him that it was still early in my timeline.

"Don't say it Doctor. It hasn't happened to me yet, I can't know about it before it happens." I cut him off, trying to make him see reason. At this point I was completely ignoring the other two occupants of the room. I had no doubt that John was confused beyond belief and that Sherlock was piecing the puzzle together.

"But I need to change it! Stop it from happening! I've got to save you before it's too late. I-I can't handle your death. Do you know what I did? Do you know what your death drove me to do? Please, I need to warn you, I need to stop it." The Doctor was begging me now, and I just couldn't handle it. I moved the phone away from my ear and let out a quiet sob, trying to hold back my tears. It was harder than you'd imagine, I suppose it had something to do with my new body. Yeah, that's it. The reason why I couldn't help but cry at the Doctor's words was the fault of my childish body, it must have been affecting my hormones or something like that. Slowly I lifted the phone back to my ear, my hand trembling with all the emotion I was trying to suppress.

"Doctor, you can't change it. It's happened and that's that. You know that. Come now, I've got something I need to ask you." I spoke slowly, my voice slightly trembling with my words. I took another deep breath, trying to collect my emotions. "I need you to do me a favor. Soon your going to meet a girl named Kira, she's just going to appear one day and I need you to do something for me. After she get's changed, I need you to slip a sonic screwdriver into a hidden pocket in the bag on her belt without her noticing. Can you do that for me? Oh, she'll also need some physic paper like yours." I tried my best to keep my voice calm, though it was a bit softer then I was used to. It sounded odd, hearing my words from a childs mouth, but I suppose it wasn't all that bad though.

"Yeah, I suppose I could do that. Why? What's so important about this Kira girl." The Doctor asked, his voice slightly hollow. I felt terrible and my heart screamed at me, telling me to run to him and give him a great big hug and tell him that everything would be okay. But I couldn't do that at the moment. First, I had to find a way to get back to him, then I could hug him all I wanted and never let go.

"You'll find out. Trust me." I said, a small hint of a smile on my face. Though the Doctor was sad when he found out that it was my first time meeting him, I remember a hint of hope on his face. Hope that he'd see me again, that he'd still get to spend time with me, or rather, with the Keeper.

"Fine, I'll do as you ask. But, please, in return, just be careful." The Doctor's voice was pleading. I gave a large sigh.

"Fine Mom, I'll be careful." I joked, using my small body and light voice to my advantage by trying to lift his spirits. I heard a small chuckle over the line.

"Now, now. Wouldn't want me to tell your father about this would you? I'm sure he'd agree with me." The Doctor joked back. I heard a loud hum of agreement from the TARDIS on the other end of the line and made the educated guess that the TARDIS was my 'father' in this little game.

"No mummy, no need to tell Dad. I'll behave, I promise." I said in a overly childish voice. The Doctor gave a proper laugh at that, a deep and hearty chuckle.

"Good. Good bye Keeper." The Doctor said, an obvious smile in his voice. He paused a moment, like he had something else he wanted to say. I heard another sigh over the line before he ended the call. With a deep sigh of my own I put my phone away and turned to the previously ignored occupants of the room. John, as I guessed looked utterly confused and slightly intrigued well Sherlock looked like he was trying to solve a particularly annoying math problem.

"Who was that then? Your Mum?" John asked, breaking the silence of the room. I turned to John a giggled a bit. Once again slightly shocked by the high pitched sound of my voice.

"Nope. That was the Doctor. Far from my Mom. Ah, but I wouldn't put it past him to become someone's mom should the opportunity arise. Well, I suppose it depends on the Doctor you meet actually. For example, the first Doctor would never degrade himself like that. At least, I don't think he would, I don't know him well enough yet to say for sure. But the eleventh Doctor would easily take on the task of a mother." I rambled, losing my point. I suppose it's a TimeLord thing, to ramble. That, or I've seen too much Doctor Who.

"Um, I'm sorry. But there's more than one? I mean, there's obviously more than one Doctor in the world, but your talking like this Doctor is one person." John chuckled at the end, like the very thought was so impossible that it was hilarious. I was about to respond when Sherlock beat me to it.

"That's a stupid question John, of course it's one man. And he's obviously not _a_ Doctor seeing as she called him _the_ Doctor. Should he only be _a_ Doctor she would have addressed him simply as _my_ Doctor or Dr. Something or other depending on what his name is. No, there's more to it than that. This Doctor holds his title like a name. And judging by their conversation, mind you I could only hear half of it though that's more than enough, He can travel in time. Am I right girl?" Sherlock rambled on, completely stunning John silent and impressing me as well.

"The Doctor, is in fact one person. He can travel in time, though there's more to him then that. Ah, but there is something you got wrong." I said, a slight smirk on my face. Sherlock got a slightly shocked look on his face and his head shot in my direction.

"What? What did I miss?" He asked, an odd urgency in his tone. I walked up to Sherlock and looked up, my head going so far back that it was parallel with the floor due to his height.

"Simple. The Doctor is no mere man. He's a TimeLord. An alien from another planet with thirteen lives, thirteen different faces and a TARDIS. A spaceship that travels through all of time and space." I said, my smirk firmly in place. Sherlock seemed to ponder my words well John just held a look of disbelief on his face. "I can prove it. I know I said I would before, but I'll do it now if you'd like." I offered, watching as John and Sherlock looked at each other, coming to an agreement without needing to talk to each other.

"That'd be helpful." John said, answering for the both of them. I nodded and looked around the room and let a large smile spread across my face as I found what I was looking for. I motioned for John and Sherlock to come closer and pointed to a cut in the table they had set up in the kitchen.

"John, you first saw that cut today when you were putting away groceries. Something that, if I'm right, only happened a few minutes before I appeared. Sherlock, was on your computer, seemingly doing nothing of importance. But I'll tell you where this cut really came from. This cut, is from the blade of a Sikh warrior who was battling Sherlock just earlier today. The Warrior was dressed in full battle armor with traditional battle dress. Sherlock was locked in battle with said warrior well you were in your own battle with a 'chip and pin' machine if I remember right. At least, that's what you called it. Sherlock had already gotten rid of all evidence of a battle well before you got home. At least, most of the evidence. The only thing he didn't get rid of was a sword that is currently hidden under the sofa." I spoke quickly and efficiently. In truth, I was almost positive that I'd gotten it right. If I was still human, I would have missed quite a bit of it, but it seems like the larger brain that came with being a TimeLord made accessing information like that easier.

John was stunned and turned to Sherlock, looking to see if I was right. Sherlock, refused to meet John's gaze. John then turned to the sofa and slowly walked towards it. He bent down and looked under the chair. He paused for a moment before reaching his hand under the sofa and pulling out a sword. John stood up with the sword in his hand and turned from me to Sherlock, a look of disbelief on his face.

"You had a fight with a warrior and didn't tell me?" He asked, seemingly distraught by this little bit of information. My smirk fell at that.

"It wouldn't have done any good to tell you. You'd just uselessly worry and call the police." Sherlock replied, still refusing to meet John's gaze full on.

"You should have told me!" John continued, his voice rising as his face reddened in anger.

"Why? What could you possibly do with that information that would be at all productive?" Sherlock countered. Meeting John's angry gaze with a glare of his own.

With a sigh I moved towards the two bickering adults and grabbed their hands. I gave one great tug, grabbing their attention. All of a sudden I had two pairs of eyes looking at me with equally intense gazes. Though John's anger was directed at Sherlock, Sherlock's anger seemed to be directed at me. Opps.

"Yes well, you can fight like an old married couple later. Don't you have an appointment at the bank Sherlock?" I asked, trying to redirect their attention. My plan seemed to work as Sherlock let out a sigh of annoyance. With a nod of his head the tree of us left the apartment and called a cab to take us to the bank.


	3. The Annoying Banker

**AN: Sorry this took so long and that it's so short. Very busy lately and a tad bit of writer's block. Happy to see that more people have answered the poll, please go and answer it if you have the time. And please R&R! Love all the reviews I get, make me eager to write!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Annoying Banker

The cab ride to the bank was slightly crowded and very awkward. I was seated in between Sherlock and John, making it a bit of a squeeze. I was just happy that I was such a small child. It made it a lot less awkward. Had I been my previous size, I have no doubt that I'd be smooshed up against the other occupants of the car. The car ride was made even more difficult by the angry tension between Sherlock and John. Apparently John was still angry at Sherlock for 'forgetting to mention' the fight between Sherlock and the Sikh warrior and wanted nothing to do with Sherlock at the moment, meaning all he could do was ask me questions. Sherlock seemed to find this highly annoying and judging by the glare he had focused on me, he thought it was all my fault. I tried my best to ignore it and Answer John's questions.

"So, you say you're from an 'Alternate Universe'. What's it like?" John asked me. He seemed honestly curious. I played with my hands and tried to keep my eyes trained on John. It proved harder than I thought it would, considering how often I glanced at Sherlock.

"Well, to be honest I was in a different universe from this one before, but I'm from a universe completely different from the one I was in before I was in this one." I attempted to explain. The blank look on John's face made it clear that I was doing a bad job. My mind rushing to come up with a good analogy for it.

"It's like. Imagine you were at a pool. Just sitting there and enjoying the calm chlorine filled waters when all of a sudden, you're pulled from the pool and dropped into a hot tub without any means of explanation. Now, you get used to the hot tub, your body is just adjusting to the different temperature and water when all of a sudden you're pulled from the hot tub much like you were the pool, only to end up in the middle of the Ocean. That's what happened to me, except instead of moving from place to place within one constant universe, I've been moving from universe to universe without a proper explanation of what's happening. And on top of it all, my body has changed from that of a 17 year old human to a 5 year old TimeLord." I rambled a bit, talking faster than I was used to and making random gestures with my hands. I'd like to say that that particular trait was something I gained only after becoming a TimeLord. But the sad truth was I've always been a bit of a rambler and I was well known among my friends for my odd hand gestures.

"I suppose I get it. So, what's the universe you're originally from like?" John looked like he somewhat understood. Though it was obvious that he still had some things he didn't quite understand.

"Well, my original universe, or I suppose you could call it my home universe, had nothing really amazing going on. Or at least, nothing that I knew about. No genius consulting detectives or time traveling aliens." I said. I had to hold back a sigh of relief as Sherlock stopped glaring at me and instead started inspecting me like he was before, like I was a puzzle that just had a few pieces put into place. I idely wondered what the cabby thought of our conversation, and if he thought I was nothing more than an imaginative little girl.

"Hm, how about this 'Doctor'. What's he like?" John continued his line of questioning. I was happy to notice that he seemed more relaxed them before, seemingly forgiving Sherlock for the moment.

"The Doctor is as his name would suggest, a healer. A man who makes people better. He's an amazing man. He's saved the universe more times than I can count. Even if he's never been in this particular universe, I can guarantee that he's saved it at least 3 times." I struggled to explain just how amazing the Doctor truly was. "He's someone who'll save everyone without even needing a reason, and then leave without a proper thankyou. He's wonderful." I zoned out a bit at that point, thinking about all the people the Doctor has saved, and all that he's lost.

~8~

Third Person POV

~8~

John watched the small girl with a look of amazement and curiosity with a hint of scepticism. At this point he had no doubt that this girl was something different. Not only in the way she talked, seeing as she rivaled even Sherlock with the speed of her sentences, but the way she carried herself as well. She acted like any normal teenager would, with a tad bit more responsibility than he'd expect. But if any small part of her unbelievable story was true, then that would explain why she acted so mature for her age. John gave a heavy sigh as he glanced at Sherlock. He couldn't stay mad at the man forever, no matter how much the man deserved it.

The cab slowed to a stop in front of a large, modern building. The sign in front of the building read 'Shad Sanderson Investment Bank'. The trio slid out of the cab and made their way into the bank after John payed the cabby. Kira looked around the building in awe. It was obviously new, made up of nothing but class doors and windows for walls. With quick, sure steps Sherlock strode into the building, John and Kira rushing to keep up with the long legged detective's stride. John looked around in awe as well, though he had a slightly troubled look on his face.

"When you said you were going to the bank..." He stated, trailing off as he continued to look around. John didn't want to impose, but he was tight on money and he was going to ask Sherlock if he could borrow some. That is, if the little girl hadn't appeared out of nowhere. He had hoped, that when Sherlock announced he was going to the bank, that he meant he was going to make a withdraw, not an investment bank. With a heavy sigh John glanced at the small girl that had literally, appeared into their life and gave her a tight smile, offering her his hand to hold so she wouldn't get lost.

Kira returned John's smile with one of her own and took the offered hand with a wide smile. She knew she should have been annoyed that he was treating her like a child despite her real age, but she couldn't bring herself to get annoyed. Honestly, she was ecstatic that he even spared her a thought. Sherlock led the pair to a reception desk. You could tell the place was successful, merely because it had so many receptionists. Once at the reception desk, Sherlock simply told the woman his name. The trio was then directed to a rather large office. The office was drowning in chrome and large windows, screaming out how important the man was.

"Sherlock Holmes!" A man in an expensive grey suit with slicked back hair announces as he walks into the office.

"Sebastian." Sherlock acknowledges the man. Sebastian gives Sherlock an overly enthusiastic handshake.

"How are you, buddy? How long's it been? Eight years since I last clapped my eyes on you?" Sebastian rambled out questions without pause.

"This is my friend John, and my cousin Kira." Sherlock introduced, seemingly ignoring the questions Sebastian asked. Kira tried to hold back her surprise at being introduced as his cousin. Though, she supposed it made more sense then introducing her as the alien that appeared in the middle of their flat without explanation or reason. Yeah, cousin was good.


	4. A new Puzzle

**AN: Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long. School and what not getting in the way of writing. I've added a few more options to the poll so feel free to go and give me you're opinions. It looks like the next Universe Kira will go to will be the Avengers at this point. Feel free to message me with idea's if you've got any. Thank you for all the Favorites, Follows and Reviews! Please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A New Puzzle**

The corner of Sebastian's mouth twitched as he heard how Sherlock introduced John. "Friend?" Sebastian asked with a disbelieving tone in his voice. John, apparently still miffed at Sherlock turned to Sebastian with a forced smile on his face.

"Colleague." John corrected. He figured friends would tell each other if they were locked in a deathmatch with some warrior from another land. After shaking John's hand Sebastian turned towards Kira. Squatting down so he could see her face Sebastian held out his hand.

"Hello there Kira, so what are you doing at your boring old cousins house?" He asked with a overly sweet tone to his voice. Kira thought a moment, rushing to come up with a believable lie. Calling upon her ever dwindling acting skills Kira let a childish smile stretched across her face as she rocked back on her heels.

"I'm visiting from America and momma said I could visit if I could stay with Sherlock and I'm really excited 'cause Sherlock and John are really smart and cool!" She rambled on in a gleeful childish voice. She was slightly surprised at how easy it was to lie to this man, but pushed it off as a talent of being a TimeLord. That, or due to her changed physical age it was easier to pretend. John looked surprised at her sudden childish behavior and Sherlock seemed slightly impressed if not a bit annoyed that the puzzle became even more complicated. Sebastian smiled and patted Kira on the head before standing up.

"Well aren't you lucky. You know, I need to have an important discussion with your cousin Sherlock. It's all rather boring. Would you rather sit outside with My Personal Assistant?" It was a order more than it was a question, but Kira ignored it. She shook her head with exaggerated movements and ran to Sherlock and latched onto his leg. Much like a child who refused to leave their mother on their first day of school. Inside her hearts were hammering and her head was screaming at her that she'd just latched onto Sherlock's leg. But she quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, deciding to focus on her acting. Sherlock was shocked when Kira latched onto his leg, but quickly controlled his shock and smirked and went along with the act by reaching down and patting Kira on head.

"I wanna stay with Sherlock." She pouted. Kira had to fight to keep her blush down, and hoped Sebastian wouldn't notice. Before she met the Doctor, her blush would have been caused by a stupid little crush she used to have on the previously fictional character. But now that the Doctor had completely stolen her heart, or hearts as it were, she was blushing purely out of embarrassment for her childish attitude and how she was acting. Sebastian stared at Kira in shock and with a sigh of annoyance he moved back this his desk and waved a dismissive hand at the girl.

"Fine, you can stay. But I warn you, it's going to be a really boring talk." He gave the girl one last glance of annoyance before sitting down behind his desk and motioning for John and Sherlock to sit at the chairs across from him. "Grab a pew." Sherlock and John nodded, taking a seat and confronting Kira with a problem she'd failed to notice before. There were only two seats. She'd either have to sit on the floor, or stand.

She contemplated how long the meeting might take and how uncomfortable the floor was when she felt a set of large hands wrap around her midsection just under her arms and pull her up off the floor. She let out a squeak in surprise as she was picked up and set on John's lap. She leaned back and craned her head back to see the man in question smile down at her. She blushed as she turned her head to look at Sherlock, who was currently inspecting Sebastian and ignoring her and John completely. With a nervous huff she shifted into a more comfortable position and settled down so her back was leaning against Johns stomach. She was slightly annoyed to notice that her head barely reached his chest at her current height and sighed as she was forced to remember that she was a rather short child and would remain short for quite some time. She was pulled from her musings as Sebastian's PA appeared at the door and waited as Sebastian turned to the trio sitting in front of him.

"Need something? Coffee? Water? Apple juice?" He asked, the last part directed at Kira. Kira huffed, annoyed that he was treating her like a child but resigning herself to the fact that she'd acted like a child just moments ago and brought this on herself. The trio shook there heads, rejecting the offered drinks and Sebastian turned back to his Personal Assistant "Were all sorted here thanks."

"Your doing well, spending lots of time abroad." Sherlock stated, starting the conversation.

"Well, some..." Sebastian started, no doubt about to push that topic to the side and move on to the reason he'd brought them there. But Sherlock was having none of it as he cut Sebastian off.

"Flying all around the world, twice in a month." He stated with the same sure look he got whenever he questioned a suspect. Sebastian gave a small laugh laced with annoyance as he no doubt remembered how Sherlock was before.

"Right, You're doing that thing." He said, pointing to Sherlock before turning to John and Kira. "We were at Uni together and this guy here had a trick he used to do." He started as he leaned back in his chair and settled his elbows on his lap lacing his fingers together in front of his face.

"It's not a trick." Sherlock replied, obviously annoyed that someone would degrade his talent for deduction by calling it something so trivial.

"He could look at you and tell you your whole life story." Sebastian continued, ignoring Sherlock's interruption.

"Yes, I've seen him do it." John stated in a controlled voice, wondering what Sebastian was trying to do.

"Put the wind up everybody. We hated him." Sebastian continued, ignoring the slightly uncomfortable look on Sherlock's face. Kira glared at the man, angered by his attitude and the amused tone his voice took. "You'd come down to breakfast in the formal hall and this freak would know you'd been shagging the previous night." He continued, now smirking at how he'd made Sherlock uncomfortable.

"I simply observed." Sherlock muttered in, trying to defend himself. Kira huffed and glared at Sebastian. The man was obviously pompous and held a grudge against Sherlock and his talent. With a mischievous smile she quickly pulled on a mask of innocence as she regarded the man behind the desk with wide eyes.

"What does 'shag' mean?" She asked, watching with amusement as the man stuttered, having seemingly forgotten that she was there and rushed to come up with a proper explanation. She could feel John's stomach rumble with silent chuckles and out of the corner of her eye she saw Sherlock smirk at the spectacle before him.

"W-well it's, I mean it's something, Y-Your mother and father, I mean." Sebastian stuttered to find a proper way of explaining the topic to the '5 year old girl' before him when Sherlock came to the rescue with an amused tone in his voice.

"It's a game for adults, you'll learn about it when your older." Sherlock intervened. Kira gave Sherlock a wide smile and a nod, happy that he had the upper hand again. She knew he'd never admit to feeling uncomfortable, but she knew the truth, she could see it in the way he acted. Sebastian turned back towards Sherlock with a light blush dusting his cheeks at his slip up and quickly tried to control his embarrassment as he tried to regain control of the situation.

"Go on, enlighten me.'Two trips a month flying all the way around the world.' You're quite right. How could you tell? You're going to tell me there was a stain on my tie from some special kind of ketchup you can only buy in Manhattan?" He asked, regaining his confidence as he leaned back in his chair and gave Sherlock a condescending smirk. John gave another slight chuckle in amusement at that, causing Kira's back to bounce with the movement of his stomach.

"No, I-" Sherlock attempted to explain only to be cut off by Sebastian again.

"Or it was the mud on my shoes?" He asked again, this time looking at John like he was sharing a secret that only the shorter man would understand.

"I was just chatting with your secretary outside." Sherlock finally answered, obviously annoyed with the mans stupid assumptions and insinuations. "She told me." John's face turned from amused to confused as he turned to Sherlock with questioning eyes obviously wondering why the man had lied. Sebastian just gave a forced laugh, his arrogant smile becoming forced.

"I'm glad you could make it over. We've had a break in." Sebastian changed the topic with a clap of his hands. Sebastian then stood from his seat, prompting Sherlock and John to do the same. Kira quickly slipped off of John's lap, freeing the man to stand and stretch before following Sebastian as he exited his office.

"Sir William's office. The bank's former chairman." Sebastian began to explain as he led the trio outside of his office, Sherlock directly behind him and John and Kira a few paces behind Sherlock. John looked down at Kira and smiled, offering her his hand to hold again as they walked through the busy and loud room. Kira smiled back and took the offered hand again as she rushed to keep up with the fast paced adults and listen to Sebastian over the constant ringing of phones and murmuring of people in the trading hall.

"His room has been left here like a sort of memorial. Someone broke in late last night." Sebastian continued to explain as he led the group down a row of printers.

"What did they steal?" John asked as Sebastian rushed forward towards. At Johns question Sebastian paused and turned towards the trio with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing. They just left a little message." He answered. Obviously eager to see how stumped they'd be when they came across the puzzle in the former chairman's office. With a swipe of his security pass and a loud beep and buzz a glass door unlocked and slid open, allowing Sebastian and the trio following him entrance into the office. The room was filled with boxes, making it obvious that someone had recently vacated it. Directly opposite the door was a good sized painting of some bald man in a black suit placed in a fancy frame directly behind the fancy leather chair and wooden desk. Someone had vandalized the painting by painting a thick, yellow line across the man's eyes. Just to the left of the painting there was more yellow writing on the wall. This one looking like a crudely drawn number eight with a dash above it.

Sebastian motioned for the others to follow them as they walked back into his office and moved behind his desk. Kira stood up on her tippy-toes and used the desk for balance as she strained to see what Sebastian was doing.

"60 seconds apart." Sebastian stated as he moved to a monitor and pressed a few buttons, bringing up the CCTV footage of the incident. The footage showed each second as a separate frame. He clicks a button so the footage shows 23:33:01, just before the room was vandalized and clicked the button again to show 23:34:01, just after.

"So someone came up here in the middle of the night, splaced paint around and left within a minute." Sebastian explained his conundrum to the trio.

"How many ways into that office?" Sherlock questioned.

"Well, that's where this gets really interesting." Sebastian stated, all previous annoyance and arrogance gone from his voice. Sebastian motioned for them to follow him again as he led them to the reception desk, causing Kira to groan as she grabbed John's hand again and followed. She didn't remember half as much walking in the show. They reached the reception desk and Sebastian pulled up a map of the floor on one of the computer's.

"Every door that opens in this bank, it gets logged right here. Every walk-in cupboard, every toilet." Sebastian explained. Kira struggled to get on the rolling chair in front of the computer so she could see it better, causing John to chuckle at her as she accidently pushed the chair towards the wall behind it as she pushed herself on the chair. She huffed in annoyance as she turned towards the white wall and pushed off it, sending her back towards the computer, and incidentally, Sebastian. She bumped into the man, causing him to give a small grunt of surprise as he tried to catch his balance. He turned and glared at Kira, who ignored him and studied the computer in front of her.

"That door didn't open last night?" Sherlock asked, pulling Sebastian's attention off of Kira and back towards the problem at hand. Kira glanced at John, smiling slightly as she saw him shake with repressed laughter at what happened.

"There's a hole in our security." Sebastian admitted, turning his back on Kira as he fixed his suit jacket. "Find it and we'll pay you. Five figures." He stated, pulling a check from his suit jacket inside chest pocket. "This is an advance. Tell me how he got in, there's a bigger one on its way." Sebastian said as he attempted to give Sherlock the check. Sherlock didn't seem to care though, as he studied the screen before him.

"I don't need an incentive, Sebastian." Sherlock stated in a sharp tone, turning to Sebastian for a brief moment before walking away. John watched with a stunned look on his face before turning to Sebastian himself.

"He's, uh... He's kidding you, obviously." He stuttered, glancing at the check. "Shall I look after that for him?" He asked, grabbing the check from Sebastian's hand with a quiet thanks. Kira looked up at the exchange with a roll of her eyes as she slid of the chair, causing it to roll backwards a bit. She walked forwards and grabbed John's free hand and began pulling him in the direction Sherlock walked off towards.


End file.
